A night in
by Hot-Cold08
Summary: What Naomi and Emily would get up to after having become a couple.


The two girls lay closely together, shoulders touching, on Naomi's bed. A bowl of popcorn laid in-between their laps and the TV in front of them playing the first Pirates of the Caribbean film. Naomi stole a quick glance at Emily who was completely engrossed by what was on the screen (or should she say who), the popcorn held in her hand beside her mouth completely forgotten about. Naomi noticed it was a scene where Keira Knightly was looking remarkably more gorgeous then usual and she smiled to herself, a devilish thought coming to her mind.

'Ems?'

Emily's eyes never left the screen as she replied distractedly 'Uh huh?'

'Are you checking out Keira Knightly?'

Finally she had the red heads full attention as she spun her head round quickly to face the blonde. 'What? … no I, it's a good film … I mean, she's _ok_ but-'

Naomi couldn't help but smile as she watched her girlfriend struggle to find words to deny this fact. Naomi knew she was lying, Emily always lost her ability to talk when she was lying or under pressure. But she just couldn't help herself …

'Really? You weren't checking her out? I mean she is stunning but it's kind of hard to find her that attractive when Johnny Depp is on the same screen. _He's_ gorgeous.'

Emily pulled a disgusted face at her girlfriend 'Eurgh. He is not hot!'

Naomi giggled to herself before pushing gently on her shoulder. 'Emily, you are so _gay_.'

Emily responded by pushing her back. 'And you're so _bi_.' Both girls giggled together before Naomi turned back to the film, her favourite scene was just about to start.

But she couldn't help but notice that Emily seemed less then interested in the film by the fact that she had moved even closer to Naomi and placed a soft kiss on the sensitive spot just below her ear.

'Em's, the film. I thought we were going to try and watch at least one film before …' began Naomi but she trailed off at her girlfriends lack of argument. She turned her head down to look at Emily and was most unsurprised to find her gaze on Naomi's breasts. Naomi couldn't understand why Emily liked them so much but ever since they had been going out it was all she could do to stop Emily from looking at them 24/7. Sometimes it felt like she was going out with a horny teenage boy. And she loved every second of it.

Naomi gently put a finger on the bottom of her chin and moved Emily's vision up to look at her face. 'I think you will find my face is up here.'

'Right,' replied Emily, smiling cheekily. 'Sorry.' Naomi knew she wasn't sorry especially when Emily leaned forward to place her lips on hers or when she gently rolled on top of her. Her hands roaming every inch of the body that Naomi knew Emily knew all to well. Before she knew it both of the girls were stripped to nothing but their underwear, both the film and popcorn forgotten completely.

Emily began kissing down Naomi's neck before going further down in between her breasts before unclasping her bra from behind. She then began to gently tug and lick one nipple with her tongue whilst using her hand to gentle rub the other one. Naomi was already dripping wet and was desperate to get the release she desperately craved but she also knew how much Emily enjoyed this part of their foreplay. After a few minutes, Naomi had had enough and gently pushed down on the redhead's shoulders urging her on downwards, she often had to do this when it came to Emily and her boobs. Emily looked up and smirked at her.

'Patience Naomi …' she whispered seductively.

Naomi moaned gently as Emily began to kiss down her toned stomach. 'Well I'd have to wait a fucking year for you to be done with my tits,' managed Naomi, as Emily began to pull down her underwear. Emily simply giggled at her remark, which sent a wave of want over Naomi as she realised just how close Emily was to her goal.

Emily then lightly kissed her way up Naomi's inner thigh before licking her slowly top to bottom. Naomi's hand shot automatically down to Emily's head urging her to go on. 'Yes, Em's. Yes …'

Emily began to lick her hot sex faster and faster before inserting a finger, curling it up so it hit the sensitive spot that Naomi loved so much. Naomi could feel her climax building fast, as her breathing became more and more difficult and her hips jerked up involuntary at Emily's actions. Emily then very cleverly inserted a second finger and that was all Naomi could take as she felt her body shudder and relax as Emily carried her through her orgasm. Emily kissed her way up to Naomi's lips before smiling teasingly at the blonde. 'My turn.'

*****************

Naomi simply lay on her side and smiled as she watched Emily's breathing return to normal. She had been extra generous to her tonight, for no other reason, except from the fact she wanted to be. And she could be. This fact alone made her smile widen slightly.

'Thank you,' she murmured to Emily, when her breathing finally began to even out. Emily turned on her side and smiled back at her.

'No thank _you. _Christ, Naomi, that was out of this world-'

Naomi leaned into to peck her lips quickly silencing her. 'No. I mean thank you for waiting for me. I know it must have been hard.'

'Well you were definitely worth the wait.'

Naomi didn't think she knew how much her words meant to her. She closed her eyes to get a mental picture of this moment. She never wanted to forget it. Ever.

'I love you,' she said, as she felt her self gently falling into a content sleep, with the feeling of Emily's hand running up and down her arm.

'I love you more,' came Emily's reply and Naomi couldn't help but smirk. And then sleep was taking over again but not before she felt that niggling feeling she so often got when she was with Emily.

'Emily,' she murmured sleepily, never opening her eyes. 'Do you think you could not stare at my boobs for one second?'

'I suppose so,' came the grumbled reply, before Emily tucked her head into Naomi's neck and snuggled into her to prove her point.


End file.
